The present invention concerns an electronic watch movement of the type comprising a time base circuit, a frequency divider circuit which is supplied by the time base, an actuating circuit connected to the divider circuit, a display system actuated by the actuating circuit and voltage input terminals which can be connected to an internal source or to an external source so as to supply the various circuits of the movement.
At the end of the operations of producing a timepiece movement comprising either an electric motor and an analog display by means of hands, or a digital display, it is desirable to carry out tests such as checking the torque of the motor, the minimum supply voltage, motor consumption, and activation of the segments of the display and the alarm or the chronograph. This is generally effected by acting on means external to the circuit by way of supplementary terminals of the integrated circuit, which are provided for that purpose. It is therefore necessary for the movement to have switching members which may be push buttons or external terminals to which a logic signal is applied. The push buttons or the terminals must be connected to one or more supplementary terminals of the integrated circuit. It is evident that such means are relatively heavy and complicated. A push button is a troublesome device, while an external terminal has disadvantages from the point of view of insulation of the timing arrangement. In addition, supplementary input terminals on the integrated circuit take up a great deal of space and the number thereof should be kept to a minimum.